Eres MÍ tonta
by AniKamia666
Summary: Hey, Maki no es la única tsundere en muse. ¿Por qué Nico siempre responde tan mal ante la insistencia de Honoka? ¿Hay algo detrás? ¡Descubramoslo junto a la Idol número 1 del universo!


Cielos...

¡Me saca de quicio!

Honoka Kousaka... ¡Eres una tonta!

— Nico~ — ahí viene de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Buu, solo quería hacerte una pequeña preguntita.

— ¿Cuál?

— Sobre el club de...

— Adiós.— seguí caminando.

— ¿Eh?, ¡espera!

Eli les había metido la idea de que tenían que entrar a mi club para poder formar su grupo de idols de quinta.

¡No dejaré que manchen el orgullo de la Idol número 1 del mundo! O sea, yo.

Encima me han invitado a unirme, ¡qué descaro! Quizá no lo sepan, pero tengo 3 hermanos pequeños que cuidar, así que no tengo tiempo para pasatiempos.

— One, two, three, four...— ¿Qué?

¡¿Cómo demonios vine a parar a su práctica?!

— ¡Oh!, ¡Nico nya!

— ¡S-Solo pasaba por el lugar!

— ¿Por qué no te quedas si ya estás aquí?— dijo la chica de cabello castaño y toques naranjas.

— No puedo, debo ir a casa.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

Salí corriendo, porque no quería estar ahí, y porque ya eran más de las tres.

 **xxxxxxxxx**

— ¡Hermana! Al fin llegas, me había preocupado.

— Tranquila Cocoa, ya estoy aquí.

— Woah~

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Últimamente tu sonrisa es tan radiante, ¿hay alguien especial?

— ¿Alguien Espe...cial?

— ¡Sí! Alguien que te guste o...— sus ojos se abrieron, como si le hubieran revelado la respuesta del origen del universo — ¡¿O son otros niños?!

— What the...

— Hermana... ¡No te perdonaré si haces de comer para otros niños, eres nuestra hermana, no de ellos!

¿De dónde es que sacan tanta imaginación los pequeños de ahora?

— Hey, tranquila Cocoa, ¿estuviste viendo telenovelas mexicanas otra vez?

— Je, je...— su llanto cesó de repente y sonrió — Solo un poquito.

— Por las idols...

— ¡Seré una gran actriz! Quizá te contraten para hacer la entrada del dorama en el que trabaje.

— Sí, sí, ahora, ve con nuestros hermanos, haré la cena.

— ¡Sí!

Se fue corriendo, y yo me dirigí a la barra, traía ingredientes para hacer curry.

Alguien especial eh...

 _"Nico~, acerca del club... Quiero entrar porque... Me gustas..."_

Honoka...

Comencé a aumentar la velocidad con la que cortaba las zanahorias.

¡Imposible!

¡Imposible!

¡Imposible!

¡¿Por qué tendría que ser esa tonta?!

¡Totalmente inconcebible!

¡Ni loca!

¡Ni volviendo a nacer!

 **xxxxxxxxx**

— Hermana... ¿Por qué el curry tiene tanta zanahoria?

— ¡Provecho a los 3!

 **xxxxxxxx**

— Nico~ ¡Hola!

— ¡Ahh! Oh... Solo eres tú.

— Que cruel nya.

— ¿Me vas a pedir que ceda para que entren al club?

— ¿Nya?, no, no, solo quería preguntarte si estás bien, tienes ojeras y te ves cansada.

— Estoy perfectamente, ¡Soy la...!

—... Idol número 1, lo sabemos.— Maki apareció a mi lado, mientras ponía un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

— Exacto, así que yo SIEMPRE estoy bien.

— Vale... Solo cuídate nya.

— Sí... Gracias...

— Je, je... ¡Oh!, ¡Kayo!— Rin llamó la atención de Hanayo — Nos vemos, senpai— arrastró a Maki con ella.

— Cielos...

Pasó el primer periodo, quise dormir un poco en la enfermería puesto que, tal cómo se podría ver, no había dormido casi nada.

— ¿Nico?, ¿Nico?

— Mnnn...

— Oh... Estás viva, ¡Qué felicidad!

Viva...

Espera, ¿qué?

— ¡Hey!, ¿de qué hablas?

— No estabas en el club y no asististe a las últimas dos clases, me preocupé.

Los labios de Honoka siguen moviéndose, pero no puedo escuchar muy bien lo que dice, mi corazón opaca sus palabras con su incesante golpeteo.

No.

¿Por qué de ella?

Yo la odio.

Es una tonta...

¿La odio de verdad o...

Quizá solo me molesta que no puedo entender lo que siento...?

¡No!

— Vete...

— ¿Nico?

— ¡Que te vayas!— exclamé — Siempre siguiendome a todos lados, ¡pareces una stalker!

— Stalk... Bueno, Nico... Es que...

— ¡Ya déjame!— aferré mis manos a la sábana de la cama.

Vi los ojos de Honoka cristalizarse, pero no fuí capaz de responder. Inmediatamente se levantó y me sonrió.

— Entiendo... Lo siento, Nico, solo quería que vieras que de verdad me importa hacer este grupo...— sonrió mientras hacía una reverencia — ¡Perdóname! Prometo no ser tan encimosa.

Salió corriendo.

Suspiré pesadamente, había sido bastante dura, pero poco me importaba en ese momento.

Me sentía mal, mi orgullo había sido golpeado, y me sentía mal por ella... Al parecer había herido sus sentimientos o algo así.

Me recosté y seguí durmiendo un poco más.

 **xxxxxxx**

Al día siguiente, Honoka no se apareció delante de mí.

Ni al día que siguió a ese.

Solo me encontré a Kotori y Umi ocasionalmente, pero no me atreví a preguntarles por ella.

Un día, cuando entré al club, de repente las vi a todas ahí.

Me preguntaban acerca de actividades, de horarios, de planes. Me bombardearon una tras otra.

Pero no ponía atención realmente, solo podía ver que Honoka me miraba con entusiasmo y alegría.

¿Acaso yo era la única a la que le importaba lo que había pasado?, ¿para ella no había sido la gran cosa?

Debe estar acostumbrada a que la gente se enfade con ella. Realmente es una tonta.

Decidí actuar igual.

— Será muy duro.— les dije como advertencia, a lo que ellas, no cedieron.

Comenzamos a planear el siguiente paso y al otro día, fuimos a practicar a la azotea.

Me emocioné al ver que estaba de nuevo en el camino... Estaba en un grupo de idols.

Seria parte de u's.

Con ellas... Con ella.

Sonreí mientras pensaba en esto.

La práctica se pasó más rápido de lo que creí

Al final de esta, decidí hablar con Honoka. Era su senpai después de todo, debía mostrar algo de madurez y disculparme adecuadamente.

— Honoka, quiero hablar contigo.

— ¡Sí!, ¿qué ocurre?

— Bien... Es sobre lo que dije hace unos días...

— Oh... Sí.

Se acaba de tensar.

— Ésta será la única vez que me escuches decir esto, así que no pierdas detalle... Lo siento, Honoka. No debí gritarte.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté al ver su expresión.

— N-No... No es nada... Solo qué, nunca pensé que te disculparías conmigo.

— Alguien tiene que ser la madura aquí.

— Gracias, Nico.

— De nada...

Esa sonrisa... Me gusta.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Sacó su celular y me tomó una fotografía, fue tan rápido que apenas y alcancé a ver sus movimientos. Me mostró la pantalla casi al momento.

— ¿Eh?

— Esa mirada en ti es nueva.

— ¿Qué?, ¡Honoka, borra eso!

— Pero te ves adorable ~

— ¡Eres una idiota!, ¡Te cobraré por esto, una fotografía mía vale miles de yenes!

Se detuvo y me miró.

— Te lo cambio por un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Aceptas?

— No...

— Buu qué mal~

En cuanto la vi distraída, le quite el móvil y corrí.

— ¡No, Nico!

Ya en un patio más alejado, me senté a respirar, había corrido como si de mis fans se tratara.

Bueno, como correría si los tuviera...

— Veamos.— borré la fotografía que me había tomado, pero me encontré con otra de la práctica.

¿Acaso Honoka había tomado fotografías de todas? Vaya con esa niña.

Borré la mía, pero me seguí encontrando con más y más.

En la sala del club, en el pasillo, en los jardines, en la entrada, desde lo que parece una ventana.

Solo fotografías mías.

Antes estaba bromeando con lo de "stalker", pero ahora veo que no estaba tan alejada de la realidad...

— Lo siento... Las borraré todas...

Honoka estaba detrás de mi, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

— Éstas...

— Yo... Solo quería...

Su aura es algo extraña.

— Podrías haberme dicho.

— Creía que te caía mal, así que el tener fotografías tuyas quizá fuera una razón de más peso para alejarte... Lo siento... No solo me importa tener el grupo... También quería que estuvieras en el...

— Pero yo... Les he dicho tantas cosas...

— ¡Pero siempre fue divertido!

— Si quieres mi amistad, no hace falta tomarme fotografías.

— Sí... Eso creo...

Se quedó en silencio.

— Tranquila, no me molesta, al parecer eres mi primer fan oficial.

— ¿Yo?— le devolví el celular y ella lo tomó sin parar de mirarme.

Mis palabras salen sin pensar...

— No me importa si lo haces...

— ¿E-En serio?

— ... Me debes algo...

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Honoka.

Que linda...

Tan inocente...

— E-Está bien... Pero cierra los ojos...

Obedecí, pero pasaron algunos segundos y no había ocurrido nada.

Al abrir los ojos, y la ví alejarse mientras corría.

Sonreí ligeramente.

— De acuerdo, no es tan inocente.

Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a la salida, sumergida en mis pensamiento.

 _"¿Me debes algo?"_ que obvia Nico, posiblemente deberías ponerte un letrero diciendo que sientes algo por tu kouhai y eso sería mucho más sutil.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí, iba corriendo. Cuando pude levantar la cabeza, Honoka me derribó y ambas caímos al suelo.

— Cielos... ¿Ahora q...?— mis labios fueron sellados.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, mientras mantenía nuestro beso.

Al final, se separó un poco.

— Te veo mañana.

— Hasta... Mañana...

Corrió de nuevo.

Cielos...

De verdad eres una tonta Honoka Kousaka... Pero, eres **mí** tonta.


End file.
